A New Horizon
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918
Summary: ON HIATUS! SORRY GUYS!Jacob Imprints on Bella but will the pack be so welcoming? Does a cullen come back? Will Bella accept it?
1. Building Up

**A/N I know my spelling is bad. Sorry.**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does.**

**Anyway on with the story, this is an imprint story between Jacob and Bella.**

**This story is called A New Horizon.**

**I was watching Britains Got Talent when I was writing this, I'm backing the 12 year old boy with Justin Bieber hair, Ronan Parke I think his name is and the boy that sung **_**Fast Cars by Tracy Chapman**_**.**

Chapter 1: Bulilding up.

It's been two months since Ed-_he _left me, all of _them _infact, it was two days after my fateful 18th birthday party that Al-cringe-ice planned for me or rather forced upon me. I didn't want a party, I told Car-cringe-lisle that in fact, I can still recall the wrods he spoke to me that hurtful day in the forest.

_"Bella we're leaving."_

_"Why now? Another year-"_

_"Bella, _it's time_. How much longer can we stay in Forks, after all?_

_"Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_"When you say __**we**__-"_

_"I mean my family and myself."_

_"Okay" "I'll come with you."_

_"You__can't Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you."_

_"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You Promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best or you,"_

_"_No_! This is about my soul, isn't it?" "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_"Bella I don't want you to come with me."_

_"You...don't...want me?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, that changes things."_

_"Of course, I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm...__**tired**__ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."_

_"I've let this go on much too long, and Im sorry for that."_

_"Don't" "Don't do this."_

_"You're not good for me, Bella."_

_"If...that's what you want."_

_"I would like to ask one favour, though, if thats not too much."_

_"Anything."_

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." "Do you understand what I'm saying?" "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of your self-for him."_

_"I will."_

_"And I'll make a promise in return."_

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It wil be as if I'd never existed." "Don't worry. You're human-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?"_

_"Well" "I won't forget. But __**my **__kind...we're very easily distracted." "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again,"_

_"Alice isn't coming back,"_

_"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."_

_"Alice is gone?"_

_"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."_

_"Goodbye, Bella."_

_"Wait!"_

_"Take care of yourself,"_

_He was gone._

_After that I followed him calling his name, but I never did catch up with him, I triped and fell down and after that I just curled up on the floor and fell asleep. I heard people call my name I just sobbed and sobbed until I had no tears left. I didn't wake up until I heard an un-familiar voice call my name, I only turned beacuse it was so close. "Bella?" "Bella Swan?"_

_"Yes?" I whispered._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

_Why did he think I was hurt?_

_"Why do you think I'm hurt?"_

_"Just wondering." "Sorry..I'm Sam Uley and this is Jared Tinsel and Paul Lahote."_

_"Bella...Bella Swan."_

_"Yeah we know!" The one Paul snapped._

_"Paul! Calm down." Sam ordered._

_The next thing I see is blackness and I feel warm arms._

_I wake up the next day in my bed._

And that's how I got here, I'm like a living zombie, I don't eat, sleep, drink, move and only speak when spoken to, I've lost nearly all of my friends.

Jessica's joined the "Anti-Bella" group who Lauren is the "Leader" of, Angela, Ben and Mike...Mike oh my god Mike...he just won't leave me alone. I'm not over Ed-_him _and he's trailing me around like a lost puppy. I sit at _their _table at lunch, on my own, I totally don't care about my apperance any more, Ali-deep breath-ce would be ashamed. Today I'm going to see an old friend Jacob Black.

**A/N I know it's short but it's like half 12 at night and I'm nakered.**

**This is the first chapter, the next one will be Bella's first visit to Jake's.**

**I'll upload next chappie tomorrow, please review this is my first fanfic, hop you like, sub, review, everything :)**

**Chelsea a.k.a GorgeousGirl123 xoxo**


	2. Jake

**A/N My spelling is bad I know sorry.**

**This is chater 2 of A New Horizon.**

**I told you I would get a new chappie up today, If you're lucky I'll get chapter 3 up aswell, I know CHAPTER 3 :) I am spoiling you :L**

**Thank you for the two people that Favourited my Fanfic and the person that story alerted it, means alot thank you so much :)**

**I know this is a long A/N it's nearly finished :L This starts of as Bella's first visit to Jake's.**

**Again I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**Here we go :)**

Chapter 2: Jake's

I pulled up outside the familiar small red brick house, I jump out of my old rusty chevy truck not bothering to get the keys, but who's going to steal my truck? Answer: No one. Jake must have heard me because before I had even shut the door, "Bella, where have you been loca?"

"Just, you know around."

"Sure, sure." He engullfed me in a big ear hug.

"Jake...Can't...breath..."

He just laughed and dropped me on my feet before I couldn't even get my breath.

"I kinda just figured I haven't spent time with you in months, so I thought we could do do something?" I kinda asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would love to hang out with you. What do you wanna do?"

"Ermmm...I'm not too sure, Billy mentioned to my dad that you where working on a car?"

"Of course he did, well yeah I kinda have. I call it The Rabbit, well it is Volkswagon Rabbit, so you know."

"Oh my god, Jake that is amazing." I exclamied.

"Really?"

Was he really asking if that was cool or not?

"Yes Jake that's amazing!"

"Oh okay, then"

"Let's go?"

"Yeah, let's."

We ended up in Jake's home made garage where 'we' set to work fixing his Rabbit, he did all the work, Jake had just put the radio on and guess what came on no-other than _Deubessy's-Caire De Lune_, I got up as quick as I could, without falling thankfully, and turned it off.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, cocerened.

"I just don't like music anymore, that's all."

"Okay, no music for us today." He said in his good professer voice, that made me giggle, yes I said giggle. Me Isabella Marie Swan giggled for the first time since Ed-_he _left. I couldn't control my self, I jumped up and hugged Jake, did I mention he's gron like 2 ft since the last time I saw him, he's like 6 ft now.

"What was that for?" Jake asked, with a grin on his face.

"Nothing, just you made me giggle, I mean really giggle, without having to fake it. Thank you Jake."

"No problem, Bells."

"Bells?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"No I love it, but why?"

"When you laugh it sounds like bells, HAhahaha..."

"What? Jake?"

"Bells...Jingle Bells...haha.."

"Soooooo?"

"I'm so calling you that at christmas!"

"No your not, Jake!"

"Nope, it stays."

I huffed, I actually huffed, That's one of the things that are similar between me and Jake, we are both soooo stubborn, it's unbelieveable.

"Come let's get to work."

"Fine." I sighed, not a depressed sigh, a happy one?

Oh my god, I'm happy, just being with Jake makes me happy it's unbelieveble.

At about 7:30 I thought it was a good time to go home and make Charlie's dinner, "You will come back tomorrow, Bells?" Jake asked for the uptenth time.

"Yes, Jake." I said with one foot out the door.

"Good, well, Goodnight Bells."

"Night, Jake."

Whe I got home Charlie was asleep on the couch and I was ready for bed so I put some left overs out and left him a note saying I'm in bed and theres so left overs to warm up on the table. After I showered and got dressed in a nice tank top and sweats, I drifted off into a deep sleep for the first time in months, my dreams where filled with Jake.

_(Dream)_

_I was in the woods and Ed-__**him **__had just left me, I heard a twig snap behind me so I whirled around only to find none other than Jake with Sam, Paul and Jared. "Jake, why are you with them?"_

"W_e smelt a bloodsucker, Isabells!" Jake snapped._

_"Jake, what's wrong? Why are you calling me 'Isabella', I'm your Bells remeber, Jingle Bells, you called me it last christmas like you said you would."_

_"Your not good enough for me, Bella, sorry."_

_"No, Jake, don't do this, I need you."_

_"No, you need someone that is good for you, I'm not, I used to be a good kid, but I'm not anymore!"_

_"Jake..." I all but whispered._

_"Bye, Bella."_

_"No! Jake! I need you!"_

_He was gone, why was Jake doing the same to me as Ed-__**him **__when he was fixing me, why?_

_(End of dream, Bella wakes up screaming, once again)_

I guess Charlie's amune to me screaming by now because he didn't come in, like he usually did. What did Jake mean 'Bloodsucker' and 'Iused to be a good kid, but I'm not anymore.' Bella it's just a dream, snap out of it. After I finally got the dream out of my head I got ready and ate breakfast, nothing to fancy, just a pop-tart, seeing as it was spring break and Jake was most probably asleep, I decided I would go for a walk to first beach, Charlie was gone for the day so i jumped into my truck and drove the short drive the La Push first beach.

When I pulled up I saw some boy's, or shall I saw men, jumping off of a cliff, "That's Sam Uley and his 'Gang'."

I whirled around **(A/N haha just like her dream, can you guess who said that ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^?)**

Jake was standing behind me so when I turned, I fell backwards, of courese Jake being Jake, laughed but caught me.

"Oh my god-laugh-that-laugh-was-laugh-pricless."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"No." And guess what I did then, I stuck my tounge out at him, it only gave him more amo, and he started laughing again.

"So...what do you wanna do today, Bells?"

"Can we just sit here and talk?"

"Sure."

**A/N Sorry I had to stop there, the next chappie is about the movies and Jake's 'Mono'.**

**Thank you for reading, sub, alert and REVIEW please, it means a lot.**

**Love, Chelsea A.K.A GorgeousGirl123 xoxo**


	3. Just Talking

**A/N So heres the next chapter, I know I said the next chapter is about the movie's and Jake's mono but I thought if I did that then I'd be skipping to much so yo know.**

**Any way, chapter 3, please review, fav, alert etc, means alot.**

**I wrote this while watching Vampire Diaries, I know my spelling is bad, and my gramar.**

**I just have to say a special thank you to ****twilightlover212**** and ****DaBouman****, who took some time out of their 'busy' schedual and REVIWED I couldn't believe it, thank you SOOOO much.**

**I do not I own Twilight, I wish I did.**

Chapter 3: Just talking.

Me and Jake made our way to the logs, where we first met, I took a look at him for the first time, his long black silky hair ws pulled in a pony tail. He had gorgeous brown eyes, the same chocolate as mine, a normal nose, perfect full lips-WHOA-wait! what? oh my god. I'll just skip to his clothes shall I. He was wearing some really nice trainers** (Pics on profile)** that looked new and expensive, I wounder where he got the money from, none of your bussiness Bella. A tight polo shirt, that looked new and expensive, it fit his musceles perfectly, when did Jake get musceles? Tight jeans that fit his crutch area perfect-BELLA snap out of it he's your best friend and you still love Ed-_him, _they looked new but not as expensive, He also had a zip-up hoddie on, which suited him.

"So, Bells, what'cha wanna' talk about?"

"Ermmm...anything really...you pick."

"Okay...my boys, yeah I'll tell you about my boys!" Jake pratically exclamied.

"Okay, what are there names?"

"Quil Ateara and Embry Call."

"Unusual names."

"Don't let Em hear you say that, he'll have your head, but I'd rip his off before he even touched you." He said the last bit in a whisper, hoping I wouldn't hear, but sadly I did.

"What was that last part Jake?" Ha, I'm trying to act cool, why does Mike's face pop in my head?

"Uh...nothing..." He seemed embarassed.

"Ermm...okay..."

"Hey Jake?"

"Ugh...speak of the devils!"

"Jake?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hey."

Two boys about Jake's age stood above us, they looked immature until they laid eyes on me.

"Hey." Said one of them he had Jake's tanned skin, cropped hair and musceles.

"Bella, that's Embry and the other one as you know is Quil." Jake said in a bored tone.

"Hey there, I'm Embry...Embry Call." Aweh, he acts like Mike.

"Hi."

"Hey Bella, I'm Quil Ateara." At least he's not trying to flirt.

"Hi, again." Being around Jake and now Quil and Embry, it...it just makes me happy.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and messing around, but it soon turned dark and I knew Charlie would be home soon so I had to say my good-byes so I could get home and cook dinner for Charlie.

"Really, Bells?"

"Yeah, sorry guys, another time?"

"Of course." They all cheered at the same time.

Shaking my head, I rembered the stupid movie trip Mike and 'I' planed.

"Hey, Guys?"

"Yeah?"Jake yells.

"Do you guys wanna' come to the movies tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, who's gunna' be going?"

"Urmmm...Me, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory, Ben Cheney and Tyler Crowley."

"Yeah sure, what time?"

"Ermmm...come round mine at 6:30 and then us four will all go together and meet the others there?"

"Yeah sure, night Bells." They all said, once again, the are like triplets.

"Night guys."

**A/N I know this chapter is really short but I'm having writers block.**

**Please alert, fav and REVIEW, means everything.**

**I'll get next chapter up tomorrow.**

**~GorgeousGirl123~GG123~**


	4. Movies and Friends

**A/N So this is the movies, Jake and Bella are going to get closer, Embry is just going to flirt while Quil is trying to be friends with Bells.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy, GG123 xx**

Chapter 4: Movies and Friends.

As soon as I got home I rushed to the kitchen to put together a quick Spaghetti Bolognese, my special recipe, well actually my nans but the same thing. As I was putting the sauce with the spaghetti I noticed I haven't thought about Edward all day, or any of the Cullens. Oh my god, I just said his and their names without cringing or wincing, I am so glad I have Jake, Quil and Embry, to keep me distracted. Of course though I still love him, but I'm going to try and put it to the back of my mind. At around 5:30 Charlie got home, I had just sat the plates when he walked in the kitchen, "Ummm...smells good, Bells." He said as he sat down at the table.

"Dad it's just spaghetti."

"Yeah, but it still smells good."

"Sure, sure." Ha Jacob Black I nicked your saying.

"Bells?" I didn't realise I was day dreaming until Charlie pulled me out of it.

"Ugh...sorry Ch-dad, day dreaming, what where you saying?"

"I asked you if you went any where today?"

"Ummm...yeah I went to Jakes and we hung outat the beach and Embry and Quil came along aswell."

"Embry Call and Quil Ateara?" He sounded embarressed.

"Yeah, dad why?"

"Urmmm...be careful aroung Embry, okay?" Why is he asking me to be careful? Does he know something I don't?

"Sure, why?" He started nervous'ly pulling at the table cloth. "Dad?"

"Just...ermmm...he's...ermmm...aways had a crush on you, yeah he always has." No he hasn't, Jake has. I knew Charlie was lying to me, but I didn't push it.

"Ermmm, dad is it alright if I go to the movies tonight? With some friends?"

"Yeah sure Bells, who's going?"

"Ermmm...me, Jess, Mike, Tyler, Ang, Eric, Lauren, Ben, Quil, Jake and ermmm...Embry."

"Oh well okay, be careful round Em." His tone was so serious, I was starting to worry.

"Sure, dad, sure."

After dinner I went and quickly jumped in the shower, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and threw on some nice jeans and I presentable top. As soon as I walked downstairs I heard the door bell ring, I a mediatley knew itwas Jake, so the biggest smile ever appeared on my lips. "Dad, thats Jake, I'll be home by about 9-ish."

"Sure, bye Bells, and remember what I said about Embry."

"Yeah dad, bye." What is wrong with Embry?

"Hey, Bells."

"Hey guys, I take it we're not taking my truck?"

"No way Bella, we are taking my car." Of course it had to be Embrys car.

After I crammed myself in because all three boys where huge, Embry driving, Jake in pasenger seat and Quil in the back with me. We made to the movies at about six-fifty so we where ten minutes early, "Hey Bells?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"When is everybody getting here?"

"Ermmm...about now."

"Cool."

"BELLA!" Guess who shouted that.

"Yes, Mike?"

"You came!"

"Of course I came, oh and I brought three friends."

"Oh, who are they?"

"This is Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara." Out of all the boys Mike squares up to Embry...Embry of all of them. That didn't scare me but what did was the fact that Embry was shaking very violently. "Embry, you okay?"

"Ermmm...no, I don't feel too good."

"Oh...do you want one of us to take you home?"

"Newton." Why does Embry sound harsh and why did he adress Mike as Newton?

"Yeah?" Okay, cocky much.

"You got enough room in your car for these three?" Us three, who the hell does he think he is? _"...be careful around Embry..." _Now I get what dad meant, Embry was trouble.

"Yeah I have."

"Good, Bella, Jake, Quil I'm going home."

"Okay, call us at about half nine." We all say at the same time, w-o-w.

"Yeah, ermmm...okay, bye guys."

"Bye, Em." Again w-o-w, I wonder what's wrong with Embry?

"Ermmm...Mike, where is everyone?"

"Oh, everyone bailed on us except for Angela and Eric, Ang has the stomache flu and Eric's nursing her."

"Oh, okay, come on lets get our tickets and food."

After we got our tickets and food we went to theater number six where the biggest screen is, which is amazing seeing as Forks is so small, it's a wonder it actually fits. We where watching some horror movie about zomies, it was actually a really cool film, I think it's called _Shaun of the dead._**(A/N I love this film) **Half way through the movie Mike decided it was too much for him and ran to the toilets to puke, I decided I should proberly see if he's okay.

"Jake, Quil."

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm going to see if Mike's okay, stay here and enjoy the movie."

"Nope." In true Jake fashion he pops the 'p'.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." I really cannot be bothered to argue.

"No."

"Fine, come then."

"Yay."

"Why are you excited?"

"Because, I don't know."

"Strange boy."

"Do you really want to start the strange game because you know I win, every time." He had a point.

"Maybe I do."

"No Bells you really don't." I'll say once and I'll say it again Jacob Black is my best-friend ever because he can read me like a book, most people can but he really knows my feelings even if I don't.

"Come on." Quil stayed to enjoy the movie while we trudged to the toilets.

"Jake go in there and get him out and then go get Quil, the film ends in two minutes." We had been waiting outside the toilets for ages waiting fo Mike, people thought we where crazy.

"Fine, he just a marshmellow." I had no ida if he was talking about Mike or Quil but I let it go, I was just so tiered.

About ten minutes later Jake and Quil came walking up to me while dragging a poor Mike behind them, I really hate to admit it but he looked terible.

"Oh dear Mike, it looks like you got Angela's stomache flu."

"You got that right." It was hardly audiable that's how ill he was.

"Okay Jake, Quil wait outside, I'll go get the car."

**(A/N Skip the getting car bit, sorry guys, too boring)**

As soon as I got to the front of the theater Jake threw poor Mike in the backseat while Quil got in the other side and then Jake proceeded to get in the passenger seat.

**A/N I know it may be short and I left it at a cliffie but it's two o'clock in the morning and I'm so tiered, got to get up early to go up town.**

**Thank you again ****twilightover212**** for the ****AMAZING**** review, loved it, I PM'd you.**

**Well I know some of you may hate High School Musical but it inspired this chapter(the songs) +& I'm watching Twilight.**

**Fav, alert and REVIEW. meant A.L.O.T. Keep reading, next chappie up tomorrow. **

**~GG123~GorgeoudGirl123~Chelz~xx~**


	5. Jake's Worries

**A/N I know I'm getting late with uploading but I just have been so busy, school starts Monday *Cry*.**

**Thank you ****Kathy Hiester**** for reviewing. I know my spelling is bad so is gramar. Sorry, truly am.**

**And my most A-M-A-Z-I-N-G reviewer and my helper **_**twilightlover212**_**your amazing you helped me with loads, you keep me writing :) ThAnk you :)**

**Heres the Fifth chapter :) Enjoy :)**

**..TWILIGHT. I WISH I DID :'(**

Chapter 5: Jake's Worries.

(Jake's POV=JPOV) (A/N Bet you didn't see that coming)

We had that idiot in the back with poor Quil while me and Bells rode in the front, me shot gun of course, "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm going to go to mine so we can get my truck, can you and Quil ride it to Mike's and then we'll drop him and his car off then I'll drop you and Quil off?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan."

"Ditto." I told Quil the plan and he agreed of course, my great persuading skills.

As soon as we arrived at Bells me and Quill jumped out and Quil ran to the but I went to get the keys from Bells.

"Hey, Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Keys?"

"In the ignition."

"Isabella Marie Swan, are you telling me you leave your keys in the ignition? _Allllllllllll _the time?" God I was so out of breath, I think that 'All' lasted twenty seconds, long right?

We all got to Newton's ten minutes later, me and Quil following Bells because I have no idea what-so-ever where that marshmellow lives, which is fine by me. Quil has just been looking out of the window for the entire ten minutes, he is no fun some times, I miss Embry. I'm actually worried about him, he was _shaking_ really bad. I wonder if he has got the stomache flu or if it's something else, he is a flirt so I wonder if he has Mono, I know I'll ask Quil. Bells is busy talking to Marshmellows mum, Ha! I like that, from now on, Mike-the so called-Newton will be known as, drum-roll pleaseeeeee, Marshmeelllooowwwwwwww. Ha! I am so funny, I'm trying so hard not to laugh.

"Quilly?" Woops, shouldn't have said that.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it!" W-O-W now he is shaking, god I hope he hasn't got it.

"Quil?"

"Yes, Jake?"

"Do you think Em has mono?"

"It's a possibility, he is a flirt although he is a virgin."

"Ha-ha yeah he is isn't he."

"Jake, so are we." God he is always the party pooper.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing,nothing at all."

"Good." God now his shaking has got worse.

"Quill? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel strange." Oh my god.

"Ermmm...can you hang out for another five mins Bells is just coming to the truck."

"Sure."

As soon as Bells got in the truck I sped, well as fast as this piece of junk would let me, towards LaPush.

"Jake, slow down." Of course Bells doesn't like speed.

"I can't Bells, Quil doesn't feel too good." Taking a quick peak at Quil, he looks in so much pain it's unbelieveable, poor guy.

"I know Quill isn't well but really?"

"Yeah, sorry Bells."

We soon arrived at LaPush, home-sweet-home, "Hey, Quil?"

"Ye-ah?" God he sounds terrible.

"We're outside yours."

"Thanks Jake."

"You need help?"

"Na I'm f-fine."

"Okay, if your sure."

"I'M FINE JAKE!"

"JEEZ NO NEED TO YELL AT ME!" God I was shaking now.

"YOUR YELLING AT ME!" His got worse and so did mine.

"Guys, you need to calm down." Of course Isabella the peace maker! Jake, you would never think of Bells like that!

"Sorry, Bells. Quil I think me and you need to go. NOW!"

"FINE!"

"Bells, see you soon?"

"Of course Jake, always." Oh, why do I love this girl so much, yes I love her. But she don't love me, it's heart breaking knowing she just sees me as a friend when I see her as so much more.

"Bye Bella!"

"Bye Quil."

**A/N I know I left it at a really bad place and it's short but I've got such bad writers block it's unbelieveable and to top it of I had my first nose bleed of my entire life, I'm 14! It's took to long, hope you like.**

**Fav, alert and REVIEW, you know you want to. twilightlover212 PM me please I need to ask you a question :)**

**GG123 xxx**


	6. Bella's Worries

**A/N I might not be able to publish every night starting Monday, so if I don't bare with me, please. I promise I will get every chapter published as soon as possible. I am so so so sorry, I only just realised when I was reading ****the twilight sas:the official illustrated guide**** that Jareds last name is NOT Tinsel it it in fact CAMERON, I'm really sorry. I messed up. **

**Kathy Hiester**** thanks for reviewing :)**

**twilightlover212**** you are such a help and so amazing, please keep helping I really need it :) I'll name you as my offical or unoffical beta if you want :)**

**Heres Chapter 6, omg wheres has time gone, it feels like yesterday I was writing chapter 1 :L**

**I know spelling and gramar is bad, and if I say things different from you, I'm English :) Don't shout me, lol.**

**I don't own Twilight, the amazing ****Stephenie Meyer**** does :)**

**If no bodys knows French, 'Moi' means Me :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Bella's Wories.<p>

(Bpov-Bella Point of view)

Once I got home I went straight in the shower, as soon as the water feel on me I instantly reaxed, all worries about Jake, Quil or Embry where forgotton, well until I came back to reality. I got dressed in a pair of old sweats and a tank top, daring I know. I tried going to sleep but it was too early and I just kept thinking about the boys, well they looked more like men. They where about 5'9 now, and me well lets just say I'm quite tall, 5'5. In Pheonix I was one of the tallest girls in my school, pallest, but tallest and ugliest, all the girls where so pretty and tanned and in Forks I'm still the pallest well next to the Cu-cringe-llens, I was nearly the shortest except from Al-wince-ice.

Back to the situation at hand, what was wrong with the boys? They all start shaking, they yell at each other and me, they where boiling as well. Their temperature was off the scales, I remember when I told Embry about that.

_(Flashback)_

_Me, Jake, Quil and Embry where riding in Embry's car on our way to the movies, as soon as we pulled up I was grabbed out of the car by big strong arms, "Bella Bella Bella, are you tiered because you've been running around in my head all night." What a cheesy pick up line! That's not what made me question Embrys health but the fact that he was burning up! He felt way past 90 degrees._

_"Embry, your so hot!" Oh no, that sounded like something else, I hope he doesn't get it the way I'm thinking. Oh dear he has, his face looks so smug. Woops._

_"Well well well, does ickle little Izzy have a crush on moi?" Oh he is so cocky! Wait a minute, did he just call me Izzy! I hate that name along with Isabella._

_"No Embry-Wembry, I do not. I mean you are burning up! You can fry Egg and Bacon on your skin." Ha, Embry-Wembry. Serves him right for calling me Izzy, he knows full well I like being called Bella and Bells. That's al any one has ever called me._

_"Did you just call me 'Embry-Wembry'?" He is now mocking a hurt face. HA!_

_"Well serves you right for calling me Izzy, you know full well I like being called Bella or Bells, never ever ever Izzy or Isabella." Oh the venom in them last two names was full force._

_(End flash back)_

Yeah he was definatley supporting a temperature and now that I think of it when I gave Jake the keys he had a temperature as well, Quil also, he had one as well when he reached over to tell me what song to put on. I'm actually tiered from all of this thinking, time for bed, hopefully. That night was the first night I dreamed of wolfs.

_(Dream) _

_I was in _the_forest again the one where _he_ left. "Take care of yourself." But insted of Ed-_him _saying that, it was Jake. "Jake. Jacob. What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to tell you that we can't be friends anymore." He was avoiding looking me in the eye._

_"Jacob Black look me in the eye when you are breaking up with me!" Now I was slowly losing my temper. _

_"We where never together like that Bella, please just please. Make this easy for me."_

_"No, don't say this Jake. Please. I need you."_

_"Bella-"_

_(End of dream, Bella wakes up screaming. AGAIN)_

I never got to hear what my dream Jacob said next because I woke up screaming. Charlie didn't come in so I guess he must have gone to work. I got up and looked at my clock on the wall insted of my alarm clock, 10:00 am. Gosh I'm never asleep till this long. I wonder if Jake, Quil and Em are okay? I was pulled out of my thoughts when the door bell went off, I wonder who that can be? No one ever visits often. I run down stairs, well I trip down stairs as fast as I can and run/trip straight to the front door. As soon as I open it I wish I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhhhhh...I wonder who is at the door? Well you'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Haha I found out how to do the line thingy. Cool.<strong>

**Keep reading, I hope you liked. Next chapter Jake or Quil? PM me what you think :) Alert, Fav, Add and Review please, really appreciated :) **

**GG123 xx**


	7. I have fricking paws! Jasper? or Alice?

**A/N Heres Chapter 7, gosh where has all the chapters gone.**

**Thank you ****twilightlover212**** for reviewing again :)**

**Thank you for everyone that has alerted and reviewed, means alot.**

**So this is going to start off from Jake's point of view, I know Im mean arn't I?**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn.**

**Omg yesterday I aw a 15 second teaser trailer for Breaking Dawn: Wedding Scene, I'll put link on my wall.**

**Warning-Minor cussing in this but I have't written the whole word.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I have paws! Omg I have lost it, finally might I add!<p>

**(JPOV-Jake)**

I knew something was wrong the moment I started shaking I looked like Embry and Quil, which I didn't like one bit. My whole body was hurting, I really hope I make it home, I need to ask my dad what i wrong with me. He's and Elder he should know. As soon as I saw my house I was so grateful for Taha Aki for allowing me to get home.

"Dad I'm home." I as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Hey Jake, how was the movie?" I could hear him wheeling himself to the livingroom, it's not very big but it's home one place I know I belong. But it reinds me of my mum regualary, "It was cool but we only got to see half of it because that marshmellow Mike Newton puked." I started shaking even more. As soon as dad turned the corner and saw me shaking he gasped and turned pale, well as pale as he can get with his skin.

"Jake, are you boiling up?"

"Well, Bells said I was." Now he just looked shocked.

"Jacob, you cannot see Bella anymore after tonight." Now I was just p*****. "Jacob, calm down."

"What do you mean I can't see Bells anymore?"

"Son, listen to me. You can't okay, it will be very bad for her if you do." Why will it be bad for Bells. "Jacob go outside and wait for me." Outside? Why?

"Why, dad?"

"Please."

"Fine."

As soon as I got outside I looked to the forest with longing-wait where did that come from? I could hear my dad on the phone-wait since when can I hear my dad whispering on the phone? All I could get from his conversation was "Yeah...soon...tonight I reckon...I understand...when can you come round?...thank you Sam..." Sam! Sam! Sammuel f****** Uley! He took Paul and Jared away from us, we where all fine until he broke Leah's heart by running off with her cousin and former best friend Emily Young. Not soon after did Jared leave us to follow Sam around like a lost puppy, Paul followed soon after. I was cut out of my thoughts when dad came out and said six simple words that made me explode out of my skin. "Sam Uley will be around soon." I hate that man so much, I tried to tell my dad that but it just came out in a howl-WTF! I looked down and noticed I was no longer looking at two feet but in fact two russet brown PAWS! I have paws! Oh my god I have lost, finally might I add! I looked at my dad and he didn't loked shocked at all he looked...proud? Why the hell is he proud, his son just turned into a freaking dog!

My rant was soon cut of by a voice in my head, **(A/N Sam-in bold, **_Jake in Italic, _Paul-underlined, _Jared in Italic and underlined_ and **Embry in bold underlined**as well as _**Quil in Bold-Italic**_)

**Jacob, my name is Sam Uley.**

_Yeah I F****** know that, oh my god! Why am I talking back to voices in my head? I've gone mad!_

Ha! Sam can't we just tell him he's gone mad and forget about and let him figure it out?Hahahaha.

**Paul! No, shut up until your spoken to.**

Thank's for the Alpha order a**h***!

**Paul!**

Fine!

**Hey Jake.**

_**Yeah hey.**_

_Wait what's an Alpha? and Hey Em and Quil?_

**Yeah.**

_**Yup.**_

**An Alpha is the leader of the pack, he can give out a certain type of order that you cannot go against and you always come to me before you call any shots. Always listen to me and never dis-respect me. Or I will give you extra patrols.**

_What are patrols?_

**Patrols are-**

Do me, Jared, Quil and Embry really have to listen to this, we have already gone through it before.

**Fine you four can go home and sleep but you have patrol in the morning and afternoon.**

_Yeah okay, bye Sam._

Bye Sam.

**Bye guys.**

For the rest of the night Sam explained to me what Patrols where, that all the ledgens are true exspecially about the Cold Ones, and I find out the Cullens and leeches and Bella my best friend-who I can't hang around with any more-she went out with one and Sam told me he left in the woods, _him _oh how I hate him hate him with evengance. As soon as Sam got me to phase back I hit the sack but not without my dad giving me an approving look, that night all my dreams where filled with Bella, oh how I'm going to hurt her when I say I can't hang out with her anymore. So basically Im now 6ft 8 with an amazing eight pack, mazzive guns, awesome birthmark on my right shoulder, my hair has been cut short and choppy and my two best friends are both Werewolfs too, oh the joy! Note Sarcasim.

**(JaPOV-Jasper) (A/N He-he Jasper Hale, who would have thought.)**

I knew I really needed to appologiese to Bella for what I nearly did on her 18th Birthday but Edward said we can't interfer in her life any more because some stupid _mutt _was going to fall for her. GOD! I just want to apologise. These emotions are driving me mad. My wife doesn't go shopping anymore she just hunts, dry sobbes and hugs the dress that Bella wore on her ruined birthday party, she misses her sister and best friend. Esme she doesn't re-renuvate any more she just cuddles Carlisle and dry sobbes for the lost of her daughter aswell as hunt. Emmett he won't play video games anymore he just hugs Rose and dry sobbes aswell as hunts, he misses his sister and he misses teasing her. Carlisle he comforts Esme and dry sobbes aswell, he lost his daughter but he also hunts. Rose it took her longer but she doesn't admir her self in the mirror anymore she just conforts Emmett, hunts and dry sobbes. Edward well he has gone catanotic he hunts and thats it he is on autopilot but he won't go back to her, "She belong's with him." Who I don't know. He dry sobbes all night and day. I'm going crazy with the emotions plus I miss my sister.

I knew today was the day I had to go and see her, tell her I was sorry. I truly am. So here I am in Seattle airport getting my bags and putting them in the car. I drove the three hour car ride in one insted, I was anixious to see her. When I pulled up to the all familiar drive way I quickly got out the car and up her porch steps to ring the door bell, with in ten seconds Bella was tripping towards the door, oh how I have missed her clumssiness. As soon as she opened the door her heart stopped.

"Jasper?" She looked and felt affraid as if I would disapperare in a second.

"Yes, Bella it's me. Jasper." She suddenly lost consiousness and was two seconds away from hitting the ground when I caught her and ran her bridal style up stairs to her bedroom. She was un-consious for ten minutes before she opened her eyes and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so there you go it was Jasper all along, I left it at a cliffie again, hehe.**

**Hoped you liked, I'll try and get next chapter up tomorrow, school starts tomoz *Cry***

**This is my longest chappie yet :)**

**Alert, Fav and Review, please. It makes me want to write more. My spelling and gramar is bad I know, sorry.**

**Breaking teaser Wedding trailer is now on profile, I loved it shame it's only15 seconds.**

**GG123 xx**


	8. Jasper?

**A/N I am so so sorry I haven't uploaded in ages.**

**School is boring and hard, I pulled a muscel in my leg from dance and I got dumped :(**

**Heres the real chapter 8.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**My gramar and spelling is bad.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Jasper? (BPOV)<p>

I was surrounded by blackness but all I could think of was, Jasper. Jasper, he was here.

I was slowly coming around and as soon as I opened my eyes I heard a sigh.

"Bella. Bella, oh my god! Don't do that to me, I was so scared."

"Jasper? Is that you?"

"Yes, Bella it'sme."

What I did next surprised both of us, I jumped up and into Jaspers arms. The look on his face was priceless.

"Well, I knew you missed me but not that much. God, Emmets gunna be P*****!" He cotinued laighing until he noticed I was glaring at him, he actually cringed.

"Jasper, don't laugh at me."

"I'm not, I'm laughing at my joke, haha." Here goes the laughing again.

"Okay, well when your done I will be downstairs making something to eat."

"Okay Bells."

I kept it simple and made a simple omlette, cheese, of course.

"Beelllaaaaaaaa..." Why did he have to yell and why is he whining like Emmett?

"What do you want?"

"Weellllll..." Oh dear, he looks thoughtful.

"Yes?"

"Can we go roller blading?" "Please Please Pleeeaasseeeeeee..."

"Jasper you know I'm just going to fall down." Oh dear I'm pouting.

"Soooooo...I'll catch you."

"Fine but If I need to go to hospital then call Carlisle I don't want Charlie knowing your'e here or that I got hurt."

* * *

><p>"Yay yay yay yay yay, we are going to have soooo much fun." Oh dear. Help me!<p>

We got to roller blading place at 4:30 so I had about 2 hours till I had to go home and cook for Charlie. Charlie! That reminds me I didn't leave him a nte saying where I would be.

"Jasper I D-"

"I already left a note for Charlie saying you where with Angela."

"Thanks."

"Yeah yeah sis."

"Soooo...which rink?"

"Ohhh I like the sound of number 4." But that's the deserted one?

"Yeah but Jazz that's the deserted one."

"Yeah well I have some things I need to tell you."

"Oh okay."

We where having a good time surprisingly, until Jazz decided it was time to have his talk.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Your Birthday Party, I am s-"

"Jasper it wasn't your fault and I have already have forgiven, I forgave you that night."

"Yeah Bu-"

"No buts Jasper, you didn't mean to do what you did, it was a natural thing to do, well for you that is. Haha..."

"Bella this is not funny!"

"Well yeah the last bit was, Jasper I have forgave you and I forgive Ed-_him _for leaving me but maybe we where not ment to be."

"Yeah, you was ment to be."

"Maybe...maybe not."

"Okay well, lets get you home so we can talk more."

"Okay, Jasper I had fun today, thank you."

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>We got home around 6:30, Charlie will be home soon, bette start making dinner.<p>

"Jasper can you pass that bowl, please?"

"Why of course, Darlin'."

"Jasper when where you changed?"

"1963, I was 19."

"Not so long ago then."

"Nope"

Charlie arrived home not too long after our conversation, he was totally surprised to see Jasper.

**A/N Sorry for shortness but I have writers block. AGAIN! Hope you liked, thank you ****Kathy Hiester**** and ****twilightlover212**** loved the reviews.**

**GG123 xx**


	9. Charlie's Worries and Jaspers Kindness

**A/N I am so sorry I havent uploaded in ages but my stupid laptop is an idiot and was playing up.**

**I hope you enjoyed last chappie, thanks you for everyone that added me to their favourites and story alerts.**

**twilightlover212**** thank you for the *virtual* hug and choccies, cheered me up. If you want to know the story pm me and I will tell you.**

**On with the story, I hope you enjoy Jasper and Bella becoming close, and for the record this **_**DOES NOT**_** interfer with the story. Nothing changes between Edward and Bella.**

**My Spelling and Grammar are bad I know, sorry about all of the mistakes in the last chapter. POV means point of view.**

**Some minor cussing but *censored*. I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or it's characters, S.M does. Sorry for long author note.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Charlie's Worries and Jaspers Kindness.<span>

(CPOV-Charlie's)

There had been another murder today, the same wounds as the others. Teeth marks to the neck. I have heard the Quilete Ledgends about the cold ones, but I never thought they where real. But I'm starting to believe. If these Ledgens prove to be true, I wonder what else there could be...

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"It's seven O'clock chief, maybe we should give up for today and come back fresh minded."

"Yeah, your right. EVERYBODY WE'RE NOT GOING TO GE ANY FURTHER TODAY IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO HOME NOW YOU CAN." Everyone got to their feet to retrieve their coats and head off home, no one likes doing murder cases but it's something we have to do.

I got home around seven-thirty, I was kind of curious as to why there was a black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows and the lincense plate that had _Cullen _in small writing, that's it! He's here! He's bloody here! The cheek of him, he breaks my daughters heart and expects her to welcoe him home with open arms! What a little s***!

I pulled up beside it and thought of smashing the *lovley* _expensive _windows in, but I reminded myself that I was the Chief of Forks Police Department and violence isn't always the option to resolve something.

I opened the door and quickly put my gun belt away and my jacket up. "Bells?"

"Hi dad, I'm in the kitchen."

I walked into the kitchen and the first thing I saw was a young boy, he looked about 19. He was standing next to Bell's chatting about random stuff when he looked up he automatically egnoliged me and came to great me. "Chief Swan." He held out his hand to shake, which I gladly took. Stone cold, just like the Legends. "Yes, and you are?"

"Please exscuse my rudeness, I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's Boyfriend."

"Ahhh..._his _brother."

"Yes, Edward's brother."

"Don't say _his _name, please."

"Of course."

"Dad, dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Okay Bells." I retreated to the living room so I could catch the last bit of the game, Gatters where losing 13-5.

* * *

><p><span>(JPOV)<span>

I excsuced myself to go on a little hunt, but of course in Charlie's eye's I had already ate and was going to run some errands. I jumped in Carlisle's car and dropped it just inside the forest edge so no-one would see it. I ran until I found a nice little clearing with a few bucks in it, I drank until they where dry. Then I had about ten minutes left to kill, no pun intended. I wonder what little Eddie would think of me, talking to his precious Angel when all he could do was dry sob and tell every one that shebelonged to **him**, all I know is that he is a _mutt. _Who this person is I'll never know but what I want to know is how she can belong to this person when she's his mate, I thought that once you had found your mate you can't ever lose -maybe she's **not** his mate-but how? They have always been unable to be seperated. But what if?

No, Jasper stop being so stupid. Of course they belong together. It was about eight o'clock so I decided I would make one more trip to see Bella, just to give her peace that i wasn't going to leave, well at least not yet. I really miss Aly, but she understands she's the only one who knows where I am.

* * *

><p><span>(BPOV)<span>

I couldn't help but worry that this was a dream and that Jasper wouldn't come back, but he promised didn't he?

_(Flashback)_

_Dad had jut gone to watch telly while I carried on with the dinner, "Bella, I'm just going to go for a quick hunt. If your dad asked where I've gone just say that I've already ate and I've gone to run some errands."_

_"Okay, you are going to come back?"_

_"Yes, Bella."_

_"Promise me?"_

_"You're worser than Alice."_

_"Promise me Jasper."_

_"I promise to come back Ma'am." He even used his Southerner accent, trying to dazzle me._

_(Endflashback)_

Yeah of course he is, as I was washing up I had enough courage to listen o the radio. Avril Lavigne came on with her new single Darlin' I automatically started to sing along:

**Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again.  
>Start smiling...<br>I know you're trying, real hard not to turn your head away  
>Pretty darlin...<br>Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday  
>Yesterday, oh oh<strong>

This just makes me think of Edward...I said his name, I said it.

**Chorus:  
>Pretty please, I know it's a drag<br>Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>Then love you the best I can<br>yeah yeah yeah yeah**

All I can do is love Edward the best I can, I wish we could both be happy. But there is nothing I can do about it.

**Darlin, I was there once a while I go...  
>I know, that it's hard to be stuck with people that you love, when nobody trusts<strong>

That is so true I was with the people I love but Rosalie didn't trust me with their secret.

Chorus:  
>Pretty please, I know it's a drag<br>Wipe your eyes and put up your head  
>I wish you could be happy instead<br>There's nothing else I can do  
>Then love you the best I can<p>

Yeah-i-yeah, yeah yeah  
>That I can<br>Oh oh oh

Bridge:  
>You're not the only one who's been through<br>I've been there alone and now so are you  
>I just want you to know why you know it's not your fault<br>It's not your fault...

He's not the only who who is hurting, we both are..

Oh, oh, you're fault, you're fault  
>It's not your fault<br>You're fault, You're fault, You're fault...

And it is not Jasper's fault for that night, we knew something would happen one way or another**  
><strong>

**Chorus:**

Pretty please, I know it's a drag  
>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<br>I wish you could be happy instead  
>There's nothing else I can do<br>Then love you the best I can

That I can... Oh oh oh

**Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again. Start smiling...**

I just want Edward to be happy but he's not. Jasper told me how every-one is coping.

_(Flashback)_

_Me and Jasper where sitting in the living room, me drinking tea while Jasper talked. "We're dying without you Bella, well we're already dead but you can see my perspective."_

_"Yes Jasper, I truly do."_

_"Well as I was saying, Alice hardly shops, Carlisle bearly goes to work, Esme rarley renovates houses, Emmetts just sits on the love seat with Rosalie, Rosalie doesn't look in the mirror that much anymore, I can't take the emotions. And Edward. Edward! He is another story he's gone catanotic all he does is dry sobs and hunts. It's like he's on auto-pilot, he just cradles his head in his legs and rocks backwards and forwards."_

_"I didn't think it was that bad, he said he didn't love me anymore. He said I wasn't good for, that he was tierd of pretending. He said he let it go on too long." Why would he say those thing if they wern't true?_

_"Oh how I am going to kill my brother."_

_"Why would he say those things if they wern't true? Why Jasper?"_

_"Because he thought he was protecting you."_

_"But he's not he's making it worse."_

_"Well you and I know that, but he doesn't Bella, he thinks it's for the best."_

_(End flashback)_

I had to make dinner after that, I was so filled with different emotions I felt so sorry for poor Jasper, having to feel them. Edward still loves me not _in a way_ but in _the way_ he felt it wen we where together before he left. But I don't think I could take him back after evey thing he has put me through.

It was aout 8 o'clock when I heard the doorbell go and I instantly knew it was Jasper so I just shouted for him to come in. "Hey, Bells."

"Hey, Jazz."

"I just wanted to show I'm still here before I go home and 'sleep'." He even put air quotes around sleep.

"Okay Jazz, see you in the morning."

"Night Bells."

"Night."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, I've been really busy so this chapter took me 2 days to write because my mum is really ill. Sorry if there are any mistakes.<strong>

**Did you see J.K Rowling's Announcement? I knew about Pottermore 2 weeks ago! I thought she was going to bring out an 8th book, I really wanted her to.**

**I think this is my longest chapie so far, hope you enjoyed. Please Add, Favourite and REVIEW please, I only got one review last time :'(**

**Please press this button**

**/\\\\\\\**

**GG123 xxx /\\\\\\**

**/\\\\\**

**/\\\**

**/\\**

**/\**


	10. Morning and phone call

**A/N Here goes chappie 10 :)**

**OMG! Cannot believe it, please review I only had one review last time. :(**

**I don't own Twilight S.M does.**

**My Gramar is bad so is spelling, sorry.**

**Check out my friend ****cheekiimonkeii2**** she has wrote a story for Peter Pan and is currently writing a story for Georgia Nicolson Series I am helping her.**

**Check out my poll, please vote. It will be closing in a couple of days.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10: "Morning" and the phone call.<span>

(BPOV)

I woke up feeling at peace for once, that was strange. I truly believe that had something to do with Jasper, not his power but him being here in general. Hmmm...I miss him, but not as much as Jake.

I went to get something for breakfast, I decided to get something easy. Pop tarts. I love them, I had just finished them by the time I walked past the phone. _Should I call Jake? _What harm could it do?

The phone rang but no one awnsered , I decided to ring again. Finally someone awnsered, "Hello?" An agravated voice awnsered.

"Hello, Billy?"

"Bella." Hmmm...

"Is Jake in?"

"No, he's out."

"Oh...well could you tell him I called please?"

"Sure thing Bella."

Well...that was promising. Not.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"ARGHHHHH...!"

"Sorry Bells."

I turned around to see a very smug Jasper leaning against the door. Looking like a Greek god.

"You scared me."

"Sorry...Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Morning."

"Morning."

"So Bellys, what do you wanna' do?"

"How about today we just watch T.V.?"

"Sure, sure."

Hmmm...that's Jakes saying. Woo...wait! Why am I thinking about Jake?

"Jasper, do you mind if I put the radio on?"

"Not at all Belly-Bean." These names are becoming rediculous.

I turned the radio on and Beyoncé-Best Thing I Never Had came on, I instantly started singing along.

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>_

I guess it does.

_There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<em>

Hmmm...I thought I loved Edward but maybe I didn't. I thought he would never lie but he did, this whole relationship was a lie.

_Thank God you blew it_  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>  
><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>So baby good lookin' out<em>

I did, I dodged a bullet. Him-he was that bullet. I am over him...I am. Yay! Oh dear I'm sounding like Alice. I can say her name.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I wanted you bad<em>  
><em>I'm so through with it<em>  
><em>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had<em>  
><em>I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

I bet it sucks to be him, I've moved on and from what Jasper said he can't.

_So sad, you're hurt_  
><em>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<em>  
><em>You don't deserve my tears<em>

Oh well he's not the only one who hurt, I don't care about him anymore. He really doesn't deserve my tears.

_I guess that's why they ain't there  
>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you<br>You showed your ass and I saw the real you_

I guess that's why only Jazz came and no of the others because it would hurt him, but I loved him once. I'm never making that mistake again.

_Thank God you blew it_  
><em>Thank God I dodged the bullet<em>  
><em>I'm so over you<em>  
><em>Baby good lookin' out<em>

_[Chorus]  
>I wanted you bad<br>I'm so through with it  
>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>I said, you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>And I'll never be the best thing you never had<br>Oh baby I bet sucks to be you right now_

_I know you want me back_  
><em>It's time to face the facts<em>  
><em>That I'm the one that's got away<em>  
><em>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<em>  
><em>Thank God I found the good in goodbye<em>

_If he wanted me back he_ would of came back but it's too late, I'm finally able to let him go and say goodbye.

_[Chorus]_  
><em>I used to want you so bad<em>  
><em>I'm so through it that<em>  
><em>Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.<em>  
><em>Best thing you never had!<em>

_I used to want you so bad_  
><em>I'm so through it that<em>  
><em>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<em>  
><em>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had<em>  
><em>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

_Goes around, comes back around_  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>  
><em>Goes around, comes back around<em>  
><em>Bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

I bet it really does suck to be Edward Cullen right now.

"Belly-Bean, sing another, your really good."

"Fine Jasper I will."

I know what song, the one I wrote earlier. I started writing songs three months after Edward left. I call this one Viva La Vida. (**A/N Cher Lloyd's Version. ) **

"Jazz, how about one I wrote?"

"Sure!"

"This is called Viva La Vida:

Micheal Jordan, Tiger wasn't tryna' get that Opera, to get that Opera. I hear Jerusalem bells a ring a dinging, Roman cavalry all my choirs singing. Be ma mirror, my my my sword and my shield. Missonaries ina ina a foreign field like uummmummm...

...

Ohhhhhhh...yeaahhhhhhhh...oooh yeah...oh yeah.

I used to rule the world, Seas would rise when I gave the world. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to know.

Roll the dice, fee the fear in my enemy's eye's. Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

I hear Jerusalem bells a ring a dinging, Roman cavalary all my choirs singing. Be ma mirror my my my sword and my shield. Misonaires ina ina a foreign field, like...

...

Wooooaahhhhhh...oooooo...ah..ah...

...

'Cause this is when I rule this wooorrllllddd..."

"W-O-W, Oh my god Bells, you have some serious talent!" Insert blush here!

"No I don't, your just being modest."

"I'm not, seriously."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Jazz, how does swimming sound?"

"Sure, go get ready."

After an hour we made to seattle swimming pool it was fairly big but there was only about fifteen people there. I was wearing my dark blue/purple bikini and Jasper was wearing swimming shorts in a nice blue. (**A/N Pic on profile) **We where at the swimming pool until five-thirty-I nearly drowned three times, thank god Jazz was there. We got back to mine about six and I decided it was time to make dinner. At aroung eight when Jazz had gone there was a knock at the door, when I opened it I could't believe my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I own no rights to any of the songs :)<strong>

**I know it's not good and I'm really sorry for not updating earlier but I've been so busy. I know this chappie is short but please REVIEW :) xxxxxx**


	11. The suprise visit

**A/N Chapter 11.**

**Hope you enjoyed last chappie, I did.**

**Please review and do my poll, pretty please.**

**I might be changing my name to ****EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918****, tell me what you think.**

**My gramar and spelling is bad I know.**

**This chappie is going to be a bit ****OOC****, I will be uploading faster when the summer hols get here which is in three-days! Cannot wait!**

**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. S.M does. But I do own my character.**

**Jasper might is not in this chappie. **

**Thank you for the lovely ****twilightlover212**** and ****MizzTigg41695**** who reviewed! Means alot, also who added me to their favourite and alerted me :)**

**Sorry for long Author note.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: The suprise visit.<span>

(VPOV-Victora)

I know Bella probabily hates me now but I need to apologize, you see I have been avenging James for far too long now. Last week I found out he in fact was not my mate, but Zac is, he means everything to me. He is 5"9, black hair with red tips, it falls just in his eyes. He has muscels in all the right places, he has the perfect V that makes you wanna' die, I found him tow weeks ago. Anyway that is how I got here, standing outside Bella's door.

* * *

><p><span>(BPOV)<span>

Victoria. Standing. On. My. Porch. Oh my god! She's come to get me. Think Bella, think.

"Vic-vic-toria, wh-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" I managed to stutter out.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." WHAT!

"What?"

"I'm sorry for every thing I have done Bella, James was not my mate. I have only just found this out. In fact I've found my mate, he's everything to me, his name's Zac."

"James. Not. Your. Mate."

"No, Bella, I am truly sorry for what I have done to you."

"Really?"

"Yes, if there is anything I can to do to show you I mean it I will."

"Can I meet Zac?"

"EEEEKKKKKKK! YES! I would love you to, stay here I'l go get him."

After she left I ran upstairs, well I tripped upstairs to go and run a brush through my birds nest, commonly known as my hair.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, after a quick check of the living room I walked at a normal pace to the door. Standing there was none other than Victoria and a man about early twentys with muscels but not as big as Emmetts.<p>

"Hey Bells!" Woah okay.

"Hi?" We're friends?

"Bella, this is Zac."

"Hey, it'snicetomeetya." Wow that man talks in one breath.

_(It's nice to meet ya.)_

"So Belly, what do you wanna' do."

"Ermmm...no idea."

"How about we just talk?" Thank you Zac!

"Oh...okay." She sounds disappointed?

* * *

><p>We talked for hours about everything and anything. But at about 10 o'clock Victoria decided it was time to go and let the human have her human time. But I didn't get that human time because the phone started ringing, who could that be?<p>

"Hello?"

"Bells! It's so good to hear your voice!"

"Jake?"

"Yeah, listen, Bells, I'm so sorry for ignoring you but I've been busy. I know it's a lame exscuse but its true."

"Yeah it is!"

"I know sorry but come down to La Push, I need to see if something happens."

"Okay."

Then he hung up!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Songs that inspired this chapter where:**

**Taylor Swift;**

**Speak Now**

**Enchanted**

**Mine**

**Back To December**

**The Story Of Us**

**Esmee Denters;**

**What If**

**Demi Lovato;**

**Who Will I Be**

**Skyscraper **_(Love that song, please listen to it, it's her come back song, it is about her cutting but it is sooo beautiful and she's letting us know how she feels.)_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a cliffy, I'm sorry. Also sorry for such a short chapter.<strong>

**What do you think Jake wants to see? Review, add to favourite, everything. Thanks :) xxx **

**P.s tell me what you think about the new name. :) xxx**


	12. What's an Imprint?

**A/N Chapter 12 :)**

**I'm getting a bit quicker at updates :)**

**Remember, I am now ****EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918**** :)**

**Hope you guys liked last chappie :)**

**This is going to be longer! I promise :)**

**I don't own anything! :) S.M Does :) I don't own any songs either, their owners do! :)**

**My Grammar and Spelling are bad, I know. :'(**

**Contains minor cussing, I can't be bother to censor it but if you REALLY want me to PM me :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: What's an Imprint?<span>

(Bpov)

I was driving to Jakes, but I don't know why I was. He has ignored me for a week, why should I come when he asked me too, he didn't when I wanted him too! I decided to turn the radio on to take my mind of Jake, **(A/N I know she rips Emmetts one out but in my story Charlie brought her a new one, because he's nice like that.) **Demi Lovato's new song _Skyscraper_ came on, I loved that song, it was so raspy and raw! So of course I had to sing along!

_"__Skies are crying,  
>I am watching,<br>Catching teardrops in my hands.  
>Only silence, as it's ending,<br>Like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel<br>Like there's nothing left of me?_

**Edward makes me feel like that!**

_You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<br>Like I'm made of glass,  
>Like I'm made of paper.<br>Go on and try to tear me down.  
>I will be rising from the ground,<br>Like a skyscraper,  
>Like a skyscraper.<em>

As the smoke clears,  
>I awaken,<br>And untangle you from me.  
>Would it make you feel better<br>To watch me, while I bleed?

**Who to think about. Edward? or Jasper? Deffinatley not Jazz!**_  
>All my windows still are broken,<br>But I'm standing on my feet._

You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<p>

_**He **_**took everything from me, my family! **_**He **_**broke everything I was!**_  
>Like I'm made of glass,<br>Like I'm made of paper.  
>Go on and try to tear me down.<br>I will be rising from the ground,  
>Like a skyscraper,<br>Like a skyscraper._

Go run, run, run.  
>I'm gonna stay right here,<br>Watch you disappear.

_**He **_**ran away from me and I watched him dissapear and I just stood there.**_  
>Yeah, ohh.<br>Go run, run, run.  
>Yeah, it's a long way down,<br>But I am closer to the clouds,  
>Up here.<em>

You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<br>Like I'm made of glass,  
>Like I'm made of paper.<p>

Ohhh

Go on and try to tear me down.  
>I will be rising from the ground,<br>Like a skyscraper,  
>Like a skyscraper.<br>(Like a skyscraper)  
>Like a skyscraper,<br>Like a skyscraper."

Okay I officialy love that song! It's so emotional and beautiful! I was so caught up in listening to the song that I didn't realise that I was nearly in La Push. In the next 10 minutes I was pulling up in a famliar drive way.

I stood outside the door for I don't know how long. He normally opens the door by now. Why isn't he? Thats when I heard a twig snapping from behind me.

* * *

><p><span>(Jpov-Jake)<span>

Sam has been taking this alpha thing a bit far, apparently I can't see Bella anymore, I can't even phone her because it might give her hope we can be friends. I found out why two days ago when I was patrolling.

_(Flashback)_

_I was patrolling between La Push and Seattle while thinking about Bella and wondering how she is when Sam decided to alpha command me._

_Jacob you can't see Bella__-Sam _**(A/N It's underlined because it's a alpha command.)**

_Why? Give me a good reason-Me_

_Because you could hurt her-Sam All of a sudden I got pictures of a very injured Emily._

_I know you hurt your imprint but I wont-Me_

_Jake how do you know, you could lose it for a second and-wait Bella's not your imprint-Sam_

_She might be-Me_

_Jake have you even seen her yet?-Sam_

_No, smart alpha, you won't let me see her-Me_

_I know, sorry-Sam_

_Just for an hour, just to see if I imprint-Me_

_Fine, an hour, __no longer__-Sam _**(A/N Same here, underlined means alpha command.)**

_Thank you-Me_

_No problem-Sam _

_(End flashback)_

So here I am pulling my shorts on getting ready to see the girl I'm in love with but she doesn't reciperate my feelings. All fair in love and war. I was just walking out the woods when I saw her standing there in all her glory but she had her back to me. As soon as I stepped forward a twig snapped, great now it sounds like I'm a stalker.

"Bella." She's not turning around. What's wrong?

"Bella?"

"Jacob." Ouch. Mono tone much, she sounds so cold. Well of course she does, you've ignored her for a week!

"Bells, turn around."

"Why? Just so you can tell me we can't be friends. No thanks I'll stick to facing your house." Ouch, she really thinks that?

"You really think that?" Okay Jake, stop repeating yourself!

"Yes, why shouldn't I? You've igored me for a week Jake. A WEEK!-" Thats not what got me but what she said after, I dont think she meant for me to hear it. "And just as I was starting to fall for you." Ahhhhh! She started to fall for me!

"You started to fall for me Bell?"

"_Shit!-_Yeah I was, but thats changed now." Ahhhhhh shit!

"How Bells, how can it change."

"Because it can." I heard a whoosh, apparently she's turned around but I can't take my eyes off the floor. I feel like my hearts been ripped out.

"Oh..."

"Jake look up." I did as she said, I look up at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"No silly Jake, look at me." I do reluctantly. When I do I wish I had done in the first place. Because the second our eyes connected it felt like all the weak cables that held me to Earth had been cut and thick wires now held me but more importanly to Isabella Swan. YES! I HAVE FUCKING IMPRINTED ON ISABELLA FUCKING SWAN! **(A/N Sorry for the cussing.) **Take that Paul. I took all I had not to jump her there.

_(Flash back-three days after Jacob transformed)_

_"Sam come on, please let me see Bella, I wanna' know if I imprint on her."_

_"No Jake."_

_"Please."_

_"No and that's final."_

_"Fuck!"_

_"Awwwww, poor Jakey can't go and see his precious Bellsy. For fuck sake Jake. You. are. not. going. to. imprint. on. the. fucking. leech. lover."_

_"Shut the fuck up Paul!"_

_"Whatever, you're just as bad. Loving a leech lover. Whatever next." God he can be so dramatic._

_"Shut. Up." _

_"Fine, Fine" _

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem loving leech lover."_

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" Thats when I lunged..._

_(End flashback)_

I was pulled out of my flask back by Bella.

"Jake, hellooooo, Jake?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry."

"Whatevs', listen Jake I have to go. See ya' around?"

"No Bella don't go yet I need to tell you some things."

"Ermmm...okay but I can only stay for half an hour, Charlie will get worried." As if, Charlie loves me.

I led her into my house and thats where I proceeded to tell her all about wolves and imprinting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked :) I watched Another Cinderella Story last night for the first time, it's a-mazing.**

**So Jake imprinted on our Bells, did I do it alright? I hope you like my version of Paul and the bit where he says "Loving leech lover." I hope you get that :/**

**So add me to favourites, alert me and REVIEW! I'm only getting one review every chapter now. I would really like at least 3-4 reviews by the next time I upload.**

**Remember I'm now ****EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918**** :)**

**Songs that inspired my writing of this chapter are:**

**Leona Lewis-Better In Time**

**Taylor Swift-The Story Of Us and Speak Now**

**Demi Lovato-Skyscraper and Me, Myself & Time**

**Ashley Tisdale-Masquerade and Erase & Rewind**

**Selena Gomez & Drew Seeley-New Classic (From Another Cinderella Story)**

**Drew Seeley-Just That Girl (From Another Cinderella Story)**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	13. Okay

_A/N I am so so so sorry for not up dating in forever but I got so into reading I absolutley forgot. Forgive me?_

_This is chapter 13, might not be very good, wrote it over a week and a half. I have huge writers block._

_If you have wrote any stories to do with Twilight, Harry Potter or True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse I would be really happy to read them as I have nothing to read :'( My Gramar and Spelling is bad. I'm trying something new with when people talk._

_Hope you guys enjoy and yeah I own nothing :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Okay...<span>

(BPOV)

Jake led me into the living room where we both sat on the sofa, Jake and Billy's house was pretty basic but it was my second home and Billy was like a second farther but he was no where near _Carlisle,_ We were sat in silence for about ten minutes, me looking at the walls and Jake staring at his hands.

"Jake, seriously I have to get going. Jazz will be wondering where I am."

"Jazz?"

"Jasper, Jasper Hale."

"Hale! He's a freaking Cullen! What the hell are _they _doing back?" The way he said 'they' made me flinch, so much hatred. If Jasper was here he would be on the floor by now, the way this conversation was going.

"They are not back! Only Jasper is!" That hurt saying that.

"Is _he _coming _back_?" What? Did his voice seriously just crack?

"No he's not coming back, why?"

"No reason. Bella, do you know of the Quileute legends?"

"Ermmm...I think so, why?"

"Do you remember what we are decended from?"

_(Flashback)_

_Me and Jake were walking down First Beach, Jake was telling me 'Scary Stories', "Did you know we we're supposedley decended from wolves?"_

_"What like wolves? Real wolves?"_

_"Yeah."_

_(End flashback)_

I gasped. Wolves! No it can't be. Well if vampires exsist I suppose wolves do aswell.

"Wolves! You're a wolf!"

"Technically I'm a Shape-shifter but wolf's easier."

"Wait, you were one of the wolf's in the medow, when I was with Laurent."

"Laurent? The leech with the dreads?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh. You wasn't _friends _with him were you?"

"What? No! Far from it."

"Oh...okay, good."

"Jake, why are you telling me this anyway? Isn't it 'classified'?"

"Well..." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Go on..."

"There's this thing called Imprinting..."

"What's that?"

"It's like gravity moves, when you see her, it's like the Earth doesn't hold you here anymore, she does."

"And your telling me this because?"

"Because...well...I-I-I im-imprinted on you."

"You...you, im-imprinted on m-m-me?" I squeaked.

"Yeah."

"What does imprinting entitle exactly."

"Well I can be a friend, a protector, a brother or a-a-a _lover_."

"Lov-lover!" I squeaked, what is it with me and squeaking today?

"Well yeah but I don't have to be if you don't want, whatever makes you happy." Aweeehhh!

I didn't know what to say I was speechless. I don't know if I could give myself to Jake, I mean I still love Edward, don't I? I-I don't think I do. I-I'm not. I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH EDWARD! AHHHHHHH!

"What else do I need to know?"

"Well we can't stay away from each other for too long because it physically hurts and if I hurt you, not that I would! I would be hurting myself, worse."

"Okay..."

"So Bella...what do ya' wanna' be?" Seriously? I had no awnser. Wait a minute I did!

"Seriously Jake, you really have to ask that?"

"Well...um...yeah?"

"Okay...I want to be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah! Like it used to be." If it was that simple.

"Um...okay, if thats what will make you happy."

"Yes it would, I would get my best friend back!" I'm so happy!

"'Kay." Yay! He's smiling, I have my Jake back! _(A/N It looks like three apostrophies because I put an apostrophie before the 'Kay' because I shortened 'Okay')_

"So...I really have to get going, Charlie will be wondering where I am."

"Yeah sure, do you want me to drive you home?"

"Ummm...how would you get back?"

"I'll run home Bells."

"No Jake, I'll drive myself."

"If your sure."

"Which I am, oh Jake is there anything else I should today?"

"Ummm...oh yeah, if you order me to do something, no matter how little, I have to do it."

"Really?" Okay I sound skeptical but hey who wouldn't?

"Yes Bells."

"Hmmm...open my door for me."

"Really?" Now he sound skeptical.

**"Now."** _(A/N Bold means imprint command, I'll be putting a key at the end.)_

And he did, he opened my door for me. Aweehhh, sweet! WHAT? Wait! Sweet! Bella you are not falling for Jake.

"Supid inner monologue..." I muttered to myself but of course Jake heard. Stupid freaking wolves!

"What?"

"Nothing."

With that I left a stunned Jacob staring after my retreating truck, it took me less time getting home then it did getting there, I suppose I was going a little on the slow side there but I wasn't going that slow, hey this is my truck we're talking about. Damn inner monologue!

When I got in it was a little past ten, wow! I was at Jake's that long? Oh, well.

"Bells? That you?" Who else would it be?

"Yeah dad, it's me." And the winner is me! Ha-ha.

Just that moment Charlie walked in the kitchen, "Bells. Where were you? I was worried."

"I was at Jakes dad, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, you and Jake made up?" He asked hopefully-well obviously he wants us to make-up, him and Billy have been practically trying to get me and Jake to date since I was 12 and Jake was 9! _( A/N Don't hate me if I got theirs ages to far apart but in Stephenie Meyers, 'The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide', it clearly states that Bella was born on September 13th, 1987 and Jake was born on January 14th, 1990.)_

"Yeah..." Something like that.

"Good, just to let you know, I went to see Sam today, that kid has problems."

"What?...no...dad...it wasn't Sam...Jake was just having a problem with a..." Lie quickly Bella! "...girlfirend! An ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, eh Bells? Whatever! I'm going to bed, night hunny."

"Night..." Whatever? Whatever? Flamming Whatever! Whats that suppose to mean?

After having a quick shower and downing a tee and a pair of sweats I driffed off into a dream-less sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN Hey :) Hope you enjoyed :) I will try to get next chappie up quicker, sorry for delay :)_

_Please if you want me to read your Sookie Stackhouse, True Blood, Harry Potter or Twilight storys just tell me but please can the Sookie Stackhouse, True Blood and Twilight be Strictly In Character, that means everyone is what they should be, if that is a Vampire, a Werewolf or in Harry Potters case a Witch or Wizard. :) I don't do AH or Third Perspective._

_Okay songs that helped me write this up:_

_Demi Lovato:_

_Don't Forget_

_It's Not Too Late_

_Skyscraper-Also Spanish Version_

_Me, Myself And Time_

_Beyonce:_

_Best Thing I Never Had_

_Amy Winehouse:_

_Back To Black_

_Tears Dry On Their Own_

_Cascada:_

_Everytime We Touch-Slow Version_

_Ava Leigh:_

_Mad About The Boy_

_Also here's something kind of special, the 'A New Horizon' Key:_

_Alpha Command: Under Lined, E.G. __'STOP!'_

_Cullens are in Italic_

_Slang: Bloodsuckers, Leech, Dog, Mutt ect._

_Flashbacks & Dreams in Italic_

_Songs-Italic_

_BPOV-Bella_

_JPOV-Jasper_

_JAPOV-Jake_

_CPOV-Charlie_

_VPOV-Victoria_

_BIPOV-Billy_

_SPOV-Sam_

_Bold-Imprint Command E.G. _**'Now!'**

_Aditional Imformation:_

_Bella can sing_

_Edward still loves Bella but knows Jake's going to Imprint or already has_

_Review, Sub, Fav, Alert :) _


	14. That dude is weird'

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the wait but I've got major writers block and I got into reading.**

**If anyone wants me to read their story please PM but I need to know Category it is and if it's all human or not.**

**This is going to be a short chappie sorry.**

**My Grammar and Spelling are**** bad, I know.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: 'That dude is weird.'<span>

(CPOV-Charlie)

Jake and Bells are friends again" That is so my doing, I went to see that boy that is if you can call him a boy, that man has muscles! I swear he takes steroids! I thought he was alright, I mean he found Bells when she went missing but when I went to see Billy and he was there, he was totally different. Now I know what they mean when they say, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover.'

_(Flash Back)_

_I had just got off work when I decided to pop in and see Billy but when I saw that boy Sam, well I say boy I mean MAN, that dude has MUSCELS! _

_After thinking for a bit I decided to thank him again for finding Bella._

"_Sam, isn't it?"_

"_Yep, Chief Swan?"_

"_The one and only."_

"_Listen, Sam. I just want to say th-"_

"_It was really no problem, sir."_

"_Well, thanks."_

"_Honestly, no problem. I was happy to help."_

"_Is Billy in?" God! I fell like a child asking their friends dad if his mates in._

"_No, he's out."_

"_Oh, ermm…do you know where?"_

"_No." Blunt or what?_

"_Oh, is Jake around?"_

"_Jake?"_

"_Yeah, Jake. Jacob, Jacob Bla-"_

"_I know who you're on about! Why do you want Jake?"_

"_Whoa…calm down, I was just asking a question, I just wanted to know if he was around."_

"_Clearly he's not, maybe you should go home, Chief."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said-"_

"_I know what you said but who are you to tell me what to do? I have years on you Samuel Uley."_

"_I'm…"_

"_Hmmm…?"_

"_Chief Swan, please. You have to understand."_

"_Understand what? Hmmm…what do I have to 'understand', Sam._

_What I understand is that Jacob Black just up't and left my daughter when she needed him most._

_Now you 'understand' Sam, you and your little 'posy' of trouble makers have stolen my little girls best friend, BEST FRIEND!_

_So listen here, Samuel Uley! Jacob Black will be best friends with my Bells and there is nothing you can do about it!"_

"_Nothing, NOTHING?"_

_That's when the weirdest thing happen, he started shaking, not normal shaking, it was more like his whole frame was vibrating._

"_CHARLIE, GO!"_

"_Billy? When did you get here?"_

"_Doesn't matter, just go Charlie."_

"_Billy-"_

"_I'LL CALL YOU LATER!"_

_(End flashback)_

I think I'm the reason they're friends again…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thank you for everyone that has subbed me **

**Keep reading **

**It won't be another long wait for the next chapter, I promise. **

**I now have a Facebook page, **_**EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1918**_

**The picture is Bella and Jake **

**Please like it **

**I put all information on there and other stuff **

**The link is on my profile, but if you have trouble finding it you can always search for me on Facebook, **_**Chelsea Wheatley**_

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


End file.
